Naruto and Daxter
by Grimm Fife
Summary: Naruto and his friend Daxter are chased by the villagers into Jak's lab and end up falling into some silos of dark eco. Naruto/Hana, Dexter/Ino. Rated for language and certain scenes. Sakura/ Sasuke and Civilian bashing. Being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is a story I'm trying out it is a crossover between Naruto and the first three Jak games. Naruto will have a friend named Dexter and fallow some of Jak's advancers. The will be no guns, just swords will eco pored into the melted metal. They will add to the sword, red/orange red- strength and durability, blue- electricity, yellow- fire, black- poison and infection, he will make soldier pills with eco green- healing, white- light Naruto, blue- speed, red- same as sword, dark- dark Naruto (No M/M parings)**

"You" human speech/small summoning/ ALL CAPITALES YELLING: **bold Demon/ big summoning/ Dark personality speech**

'_Huh?" human thought/ small summoning ALL CAPITALES YELLING: __**bold Demon/ big summoning/ Dark personality speech **_

**Should some one else have Dark and/or light personalities **

**Hinata **

**Ino **

**Sakura (hell no)**

**Tenten (sharp objects and Dark her (shudder) I feel sorry for her husband if she gets mad)**

**Shizune **

**Story start: Naruto and Dexter**

It was a few day's before the festival (less then 5 days) Naruto and his friend Dexter were chased into some strange place (Jak's lab) and hid behind some barrels until the villagers left.

They got out from behind the barrels and started back until Dexter hit one of the ones on the ground, (there bomb barrels) singing him back.

Naruto ran to help him, Dexter was hanging on the edge Naruto try's to pull him up but the villagers heard the explosion and saw Naruto trying to help his friend.

One of the villagers kicked Naruto and his friend into a silo filled with a purple and black substance (dark eco)

Naruto and Dexter claimed out. Naruto and Dexter fell into the next silo filled with a blue liquid (blue eco and this kept on until he went through all eco silo's) he woke up to an ottsel looking at him "hay, Buddy you ok" it asked (Dexter) Naruto just pointed at him "what, AAAAAAHHHHH!, I'M A WESAL OTTER THING!" he said lokking himself over (Except he is more built)

Dexter yelled "what do you think happened to us" "it was probably when we fell in to the silo filled with that Black substance" Naruto replied (he is five) "whoa, when did you became so smart" Dex asked "It was probably when we fell into the blue stuff, it felt like I was getting smarter and more energy" Naruto replied "great just what we need to pull more pranks" Dex said with a smile (he likes to pull pranks like Naruto)

**Walking back to leaf village - **

Naruto was reading an old looking red journal that had the words Jak's journal, then looks up and saw five people caring a sack that was moving and heard a muffled voice in it. (Hyuuga kidnapping)

"Hay, what you are doing with that person" Naruto asked as the enemy Ninja looked at him "go and play little kid before we have to do something to you" said Ninja #1 "hay how about we test out how she feels in bed" Ninja #2 said and the others yelled "YEA!"

Now there were few things that pissed off Naruto or Dexter but luckily for the girl two of the things were in front of them "OK THAT'S I**T WE'ER GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS" **Naruto said as he and Dex turned into there Dark personalities scarring their enemies they then charged them Naruto took on three and Dex took two

(all of them chuunin, Naruto looked like Dark Jak but with red streaks in his hair, and a small red dot with a fox like pupil in his eyes; Dexter looks like a five foot ottsel with full black eyes and sharp canines sticking out of his upper lip)

**Naruto's fight –**

Naruto hit the first one in the chest with his nails and knocked him into a tree, he then dodged an earth rising spick and an earth dragon projectile, after hiding behind a tree; he attacks with a Dark blast killing, or wounding everything in a 15 feet circumference.

Two of the ninja's died and one wounded by the attack Naruto them slits his throat "rest in peace, you son of a bitch" (he got the swear words from the villagers, same as Dex)

he then runs to the bag and looks in it to find Hinata from his class (the kidnapping happened later then in show, because it's my story, and they won't have to wait to long for her to ripen (old enough to have kids)) "Hinata, I guess they want your bloodline, let me heal you" Naruto said as a green glow appeared on his hands and it healed all of her wounds "thanks" Hinata said (she has a backbone in this story)

**Dex's fight -**

Dex charged and tackled his enemy into a tree and punched his jaw he jumped back and he got into a hand to hand fight with Ninja #3 and was pushing him back then knocked him out with a power bomb throw a tree (fifteen inches in diameter)

then gets kicked by enemy #4 he then attacks with great break through which pushes Dex back five feet when he dose Dark strike He then went to the place the ninja dropped the sack

**-With Naruto and Hinata –**

When Dex arrived he was still in his dark form and Hinata was scarred of him "Dex, your scaring Hinata, get out of your Dark form" Naruto said Dex replied **"I thought that you could hop on my back and I could run back to leaf village" **

Naruto and Hinata Nodded "ok, but you will turn back before we get there, I want to keep this a secret" they both Nodded and went to the leaf village on Dexter's back and a mile from there Dex changed back to normal as they got to the gate they were surrounded by Anbu

"You were the one that kidnapped Hyuuga-suma" said one of the RC (retarded council) "we should have the dem-"said another before one of the Hokage's Anbu killed him.

"lets talk in my office" said the Hokage

**-Story End-**

**AN: so what do you think of the story anyway R&R and NO FLAMES **


	2. Being rewritten

story is being re-written


End file.
